Episode 12
"DDD: King of the Different Dimension" (ＤＤＤ　異次元の王 Dīdīdī Ijigen no Ō), known as "Battle Under the Big Top" in the Dub version, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis As if responding to Himika's voice when she suggests a way to settle the fight between You Show Duel School and Leo Duel School, Reiji finally appears, volunteering to be Yūya's opponent. Though Yūya tries to hide how nervous he is, he promises to not forget his usual "cheerful and fun" Dueling style. Then the Duel starts and the strategy Reiji employs surpasses everyone’s wildest expectations. Summary Shūzō recaps that with the score at 1-1, the third match of the LDS vs. You Show Duel School best of three match began. Helping them out, Gongenzaka endured the violent onslaught of the LDS Synchro user, Yaiba Tōdō. And without backing down, as Gongenzaka's use of "Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang" is retold, he ended it in a draw. Shūzō had assumed they'd be in the clear since LDS didn't win, but LDS Director Himika Akaba demanded a tiebreaker to settle the score. Though frustrated about the situation, they of course, sent out Yūya. But instead of their Fusion user, Masumi Kōtsu, facing Yūya, it was... Reiji and Yūya stare each other down. Behind Yūya, Ayu whispers that Yūya put his goggles on, and Futoshi wonders what's wrong with him. Tatsuya simply murmurs "big brother Yūya." Gongenzaka admits to having realized his own cowardice; if he had won his Duel with Yaiba, he could have prevented putting such needless pressure on Yūya. is determined to protect You Show Duel School.]] Taking a bite from a chocolate bar, Sora comments that he doesn't know about that, much to Futoshi's surprise. He notes that it looks like Yūya's not under any pressure at all and he's ready to fight. Yūya notes that this is the real final match. He'll definitely win and protect You Show Duel School, and his father's Dueling. Gongenzaka and Ayu voice their support, with Futoshi adding that they've got Pendulum Summoning on their side. Ayu states that there's no way Pendulum Summoning will lose. Shūzō looks down proudly from the operator's box as Tatsuya states that Yūya will definitely win, but Himika interrupts, wondering about that. They don't seem to how strong Reiji is. Shūzō recognizes the name in surprise. Reiji remarks that that's enough cheering for now, isn't it? For now, he'd prefer them to be silent and watch their Duel. Shūzō looks through information on his Duel Disk, and he finds what he feared. reminds Yūya that You Show Duel School is about fun and entertaining Duels, and to smile.]] Reiji and Yūya adjourn to the Duel Field. Reiji remains impassive, but Yūya is visibly angered. Ayu clings to Yuzu and admits that it's scary. Yuzu privately agrees, it's not like Yūya at all, though Gongenzaka believes that Yūya's just concentrating on his match. Yuzu isn't convinced, and she gets a look of determination on her face. She tells Yūya to laugh, reminding him that You Show Duel School is about fun and entertaining Duels, and to smile. Yūya smiles, and he agrees. Bright and fun entertainment is his motto. He declares that he'll show it to them, the best entertainment and the best Duel. His friends cheer. Himika wonders how long he'll be able to keep smiling. Yūya asks Reiji what he wants for the Action Field, but Reiji simply replies that Yūya can choose whichever he wants. Smiling, Yūya raises his hand towards Shūzō, who knows that Yūya is counting on him again. But if Reiji is the Reiji Akaba, then he's a Duelist who has the qualifications to be a Pro. activates the Action Field Magic Card, "Athletic Circus".]] It may seem underhanded, but he's going to protect the Duel School by giving them Yūya's best field. Telling Yūya to show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Shūzō activates the Action Field Magic Card, "Athletic Circus". The beams of light from the Solid Vision generator align themselves, and multiple floating balls, poles surrounded by platforms, and other circus-related structures appear in a darkened room lit with colored lights. Yūya and Reiji stand on the edges of a sun shaped blue and purple mat. Sora observes excitedly that it's the circus, and Gongenzaka explains that the field is Yūya's forte. He tells Shūzō that his manly spirit is supporting Yūya. Satisfied, Shūzō sits down, believing that he's done all he can for Yūya. The rest is up to him. Yūya thanks Shūzō, and turns back to Reiji, stating that living up to expectations is what it means to be an entertainer. He'll show them all an amazing Duel. Yūya happily activates his Duel Disk. vs. Yūya.]] "Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu cheers. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya continues. "They storm through this Field!" Futoshi adds. "Behold!" Ayu cries. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" All four cheer "ACTION!" as the Action Cards explode into the field, and Reiji and Yūya finish the statement with a cry of "DUEL!" Yūya lets Reiji go first, as thanks for letting Yūya pick the stage. Reiji seems confused, repeating the words, but then realizes that this is how Yūya thinks. Yūya is confused at the statement, but doesn't get time to dwell on it as Reiji accepts Yūya's offer and begins his turn. activates his Continuous Magic Card, "Contract with the Hellgate".]] He declares that he's activating three Magic Cards from his hand, and activates the first one, the Continuous Magic Card, "Contract with the Hellgate". It will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase. Yūya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka are all shocked at the effect, but Reiji reveals that, additionally, he can add a Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Deck to his hand once per turn. His Duel Disk ejects a card, "DD Cerberus". Futoshi is confused by the English anagram, and Sora explains that it stands for "Different Dimension ," which refers to an alternate plane. Reiji then activates another "Contract with the Hellgate", which will thus result in him taking 2000 damage during his next Standby Phase. However, once again, Reiji can add a Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Deck to his hand, and this time he chooses "DD Lilith". activates his another Continuous Magic Card "Contract with the Devil King".]] Then he activates the third Magic Card, another Continuous Magic Card called "Contract with the Devil King". Like the others, it also inflicts 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase. Yūya observes that now it's up to 3000 damage, and he wonders just what Reiji's trying to accomplish with this many LP at risk. "Devil King" appears behind Reiji as he explains that "Contract with the Devil King" allows him to Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Magic card (technically not true - "Devil King" itself acts as the Fusion Magic in this situation). Both Sora and Yūya are shocked as Reiji fuses his "DD Cerberus" and "DD Lilith" from his hand, the monsters appearing above him as he holds up the cards and he chants "Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!" The monsters vanish into the Fusion vortex as Reiji declares "Fusion Summon! Be born, DDD Flame King Temujin !" A warrior-like fiend wreathed in fire appears, with 2000 ATK. watches Yūya and Reiji's Duel.]] Yūya is amazed, and Gongenzaka declares that Reiji is a Fusion user. Yuzu points out that Reiji took a huge risk just to Summon that one monster, while the group takes note that the monster is a "DDD" monster, wondering what that means. But Sora doesn't tell them, as he's floored by the Fusion Summon. Isn't this completely different? he asks himself. "Could this be the real...but..." he muses. Shūzō scans the reports on Reiji - there's no record of him using Fusion Summons in his previous Duels, and since he showed such overwhelming strength without them, this may mean he's become even stronger. He wonders if Yūya can win. Himika just smiles. Reiji Sets the last two cards in his hand, ending his turn. , Tatsuya and Ayu are furious by Reiji's attitude.]] Yūya is surprised, but Reiji simply adjusts his glasses and he smiles. Ayu is furious at his attitude, and Futoshi points out that Reiji's just a substitute for LDS's fourth player, does he think this will be a walkover . Sora admits that it could happen, assuming that Reiji risked 3000 damage just because he underestimated Yūya. Gongenzaka is particularly offended, calling it a disgrace to Duelists everywhere. The group encourage Yūya to win, with Futoshi telling Yūya to shiver Reiji into a pulp. Yūya thanks them, but what will really make Reiji shiver is his Entertainment Dueling. activates the effect of "Whip Viper".]] Yūya runs and leaps into the air as he begins his turn and draws a card. He Summons "Entermate Whip Viper". and lands on a platform with it. Yūya activates its effect, which lets him switch the ATK and DEF of "Flame King Temujin". "Whip Viper" swings the charm on its tail, hypnotizing "Flame King Temujin", and the large monster drops its massive sword as its ATK becomes 1500. Ayu and Tatsuya cheer that the ATK of "Flame King Temujin" went down and now "Whip Viper" can destroy it, while Futoshi gets his "shivers." Yūya declares his Battle Phase and attacks with "Whip Viper". Reiji responds immediately with a Continuous Trap Card, "Contract with the Valkyrie", which, as Yuzu and Gongenzaka are quick to notice, will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase, but increases the ATK of all Demon-Type monsters he controls by 1000 during his opponent's turn. activates the Action Card "High Dive", which increases the ATK of "Whip Viper" by 1000 until the End Phase.]] Yūya is already leaping for an Action Card as Futoshi bemoans that the attack won't go through, and "Whip Viper" is pulling itself up short in horror. Landing on another high platform, Yūya activates the Action Card, "High Dive", which increases the ATK of "Whip Viper" by 1000 until the End Phase. A trampoline appears on the ground, and "Whip Viper" lands on it, bouncing into the air and glowing red as its ATK increases to 2700. Gongenzaka cheers appreciatively, and Ayu and Tatsuya declare that it's another comeback. Reiji has "Flame King Temujin" throw him at a ball, and he grabs an Action Card from it, then he leaps onto another, activating his last Trap Card with a smile. The ATK of "Flame King Temujin" decreases, and the attack of "Whip Viper" connects, causing an explosion of smoke, and the kids believe Yūya's done it, as do the shocked Yaiba, Masumi and Hokuto, but Himika smiles, and she's proven right when "Flame King Temujin" is shown to be still standing. "Whip Viper" hops back to Yūya, and everyone wonders what happened in shock. Reiji explains that he activated his own Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Yūya laughs and comments that Reiji's putting on quite a show. Shūzō muses that the two are looking pretty even right now. Yuzu protests that they're not, and Gongenzaka agrees, reminding them that Reiji has four "Contracts" out, and he will take 4000 damage in his next turn. Yuzu points out that if Yūya ends his turn now, he can win. smiles.]] Futoshi comments that it's pretty anticlimactic, and Tatsuya suggests that it was a mistake in Reiji's strategy. Sora wonders about that; he gets the feeling that Reiji isn't the type of guy to make such a simple mistake, and the fact that the ATK of "Flame King Temujin" decreased before the attack of "Whip Viper" was negated has been bothering him. Shūzō seems to have noticed it too. Yūya, meanwhile, is looking uncertain, while Reiji chuckles slightly. Yūya asks him what's so funny, and Reiji apologizes, as he was remembering Yūya's words before the match. Sets a Magic Card before to end his turn.]] Yūya seems to be a very kind person, but such kindness is useless on the stage of battle. Despite being given the opportunity to win by simply ending his turn, Yūya hesitates, and most likely, that kindness of Yūya's is to blame. He asks Yūya just what he can hope to achieve with such naivety. Futoshi wonders what Reiji's talking about, but Gongenzaka urges Yūya not to listen, and Ayu and Tatsuya encourage Yūya to end his turn. But Yūya instead Sets a Magic Card first, before ending his turn, and the ATK and DEF of both "Flame King Temujin" and "Whip Viper" return to normal. explains to Yūya that the "Contracts" were nullified, as he had already activated the Trap Card, "Lease Laundering".]] He tells Reiji to take the 4000 damage from his four "Contracts", which appear in front of Reiji. Reiji smiles darkly. "Contracts?" he asks, "Those measly things..." All four cards explode, to the shock of the onlookers. Reiji explains that the "Contracts" were nullified, as he had already activated the Trap Card, "Lease Laundering", which negated the effects of the "Contracts", and then destroyed all the affected cards during the End Phase. Sora realizes that this is why the ATK of "Flame King Temujin" was reduced. Gongenzaka asks if this means that Reiji also nullified the 4000 damage that the cards would have inflicted to him. Reiji explains further that he can also draw cards equal to the number of destroyed "Contracts", and thus he draws four new cards. tells Reiji that he wants to win with the Entertainment Dueling that was passed down from his father.]] Yūya closes his eyes, admitting that it had been to good to be true, but he wouldn't have been happy if he'd won from that. It would have meant that he couldn't have shown off his Entertainment Dueling that everyone had been looking forward to. He explains that it may seem to Reiji like a naïve way to think, as Reiji adjusts his glasses, but Yūya wants to win with the Entertainment Dueling that was passed down from his father. "With Yūshō Sakaki's Dueling?" Reiji asks. Yūya is shocked and asks if Reiji knows Yūshō. tells Hokuto and Yaiba to shut up.]] Yaiba rudely cuts in, pointing out that of course they know him; Yūya's father is famous, after all. As the former champion who ran away, Hokuto adds. "SILENCE!" Reiji roars. Yaiba and Hokuto freeze up, and Masumi calls them idiots. Reiji asks them to pardon his outburst. Of course, Reiji is aware of Yūshō Sakaki, who pioneered their current Action Dueling. Reiji respects him from the bottom of his heart. He declares that he'll have Yūya show it to him today, the Entertainment Dueling that he inherited from his father. And in exchange, Reiji will have to reveal the full extent of his abilities. Yūya is floored, asking if this means that, up until now... Summoning the Level 3 Tuner monster, "DD Night Howling".]] Reiji declares his turn, drawing and subsequently Summoning the Level 3 Tuner monster, "DD Night Howling". Yūya is shocked, and Gongenzaka protests that he can't be. Himika smiles, replying that oh, but he is. From here on out is the main act. Reiji explains that when "Night Howling" is successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF becomes 0. He chooses to revive "Lilith", and the plant-like Fiend emerges from a Graveyard portal in front of Yūya, causing Yūya and "Whip Viper" to leap for a pole in terror, and Reiji tunes both the Level 3 "Night Howling" and the Level 4 "Lilith". Each monster grabs a trapeze, and they swing back and forth towards each other, releasing their grip when they get close enough to begin the Summon. Synchro Summons "DDD Gust King Alexander".]] Reiji chants "Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander!" Yūya observes the 2500 ATK Synchro Monster, and the group of onlookers gasp in shock, as Gongenzaka realizes that Reiji wasn't just a Fusion user. But it's not over yet - Reiji activates the effect of "Flame King Temujin", which activates when another "DDD" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. The flames of "Flame King Temujin" become purple, and is raises its sword. Reiji revives "Lilith" once again, and additionally activates the effect of "Alexander", which activates when a "DD" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. The aura of "Alexander" and the winds around it intensify, and Yūya looks on in shock as Reiji revives "DD Cerberus" this time. Xyz Summons "DDD Wave King Caesar".]] Then Reiji overlays the Level 4 "Cerberus" and "Lilith", and they become energy swirls and enter the Overlay Network, causing water to erupt from the Network. "In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" Reiji chants as his monster is slowly revealed, green eyes glowing. Yuzu is particularly shocked. "Isn't this?" she asks. "Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar!" Reiji finishes. As "Caesar" appears, standing with 2400 ATK. "Even Xyz Monsters," Sora gasps. "W-What a guy," Gongenzaka admits. with his Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters.]] The LDS students seem shocked that Reiji can freely manipulate the Summoning methods that they all specialize in, Himika chuckles, and Shūzo muses that this is Reiji Akaba. Reiji explains that the title "DDD" stands for "Different Dimension Demon," and he tells Yūya to prepare to taste the power of kings who subjugate alternate planes. Yūya, with "Whip Viper" wrapped around his wrist, looks at the three powerful monsters and stares Reiji down. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Athletic Circus" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Reiji Reiji activates the Permanent Magic Card "Contract with the Hellgate". During Reiji's Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can add 1 Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Deck to his hand. He does this now, adding "DD Cerberus". He then activates another "Contract with the Hellgate", this time adding "DD Lilith" to his hand. He activates the Permanent Magic Card "Contract with the Devil King". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters in his hand and on his field as the Fusion Material Monsters. He does this now, fusing "Cerberus" with "Lilith" to Fusion Summon "DDD Flame King Temujin" (CG Star 6/2000/1500) in Attack Position. Reiji Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900). Yūya activates the effect of "Whip Viper", switching the ATK and DEF of a face-up monster his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Temujin": 2000 → 1500/1500 → 2000). "Whip Viper" attacks "Temujin", but Reiji activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Contract with the Valkyrie". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage, but the ATK of all Demon-Type monsters he controls will be increased by 1000 during his opponent's turn ("Temujin": 1500 → 2500/2000). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Whip Viper": 1700 → 2700/900). Reiji finds an Action Card. He then activates his face-down "Lease Laundering", negating the effects of all "Contract" cards in his Magic & Trap Card Zone during the turn a "Contract" card was activated ("Temujin": 2500 → 1500/2000). Reiji then activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Yūya Sets a Magic Card. During the End Phase, the effects of "Whip Viper" and "High Dive" expire ("Temujin": 1500 → 2000/2000 → 1500, "Whip Viper": 2700 → 1700/900). The other effect of "Lease Laundering" activates, destroying all "Contract" cards in Reiji's Magic & Trap Card Zone and letting him draw a card for each destroyed, meaning four. Turn 3: Reiji Reiji draws "DD Night Howling" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 3/300/600). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons "Lilith" (CG Star 4/100 → 0/2100 → 0). Reiji tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon "DDD Gust King Alexander" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. As a "DDD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Temujin", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Lilith" (CG Star 4/100/2100). As a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Cerberus" (CG Star 4/1800/600). Reiji overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "DDD Wave King Caesar" (Rank Star 4/2400/1200) in Attack Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Reiji Akaba Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1